Cocinando juntos
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Tras apreciar la manera natural de Megumi para con los niños y su actitud maternal nata Soma se pregunta cómo sería vivir con ella todos los días, quizás cuidar otros niños que se parezcan a él o ella.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **Inspiración:** Capítulo 60 y 61 del manga (leve spoiler).

 **NA:** Me he emocionado, ¡más gente de la que creía que le gusta esta pareja! Estoy feliz de poder escribir de ellos. Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado en mi anterior fic de acá.

* * *

 **Cocinando juntos.**

* * *

 **i**

La verdad es que Soma no se cortaba la hora de socializar con las personas, no importaba cómo es que éstas fueran o, en sus derivados, qué edad tuvieran. Teniendo un restaurante de especiales del día, completamente con ambiente familiar, junto a su padre, le había enseñado y dado un carisma especial para conectar con las personas. Quizás de ahí nacía la razón de que siempre estuviera tan sonriente y no detuviera en el hecho de que a veces muchas personas podían discriminarlo por de dónde venía. Él era amable con todos, incluso con sus adversarios más fuertes (más con ellos) porque eran rivales y había que tratarles con respeto. Existía la excepción de cuando alguna persona pasaba la línea de su paciencia y molestaba alguien porque sí. Aunque intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.

Por estas razones cuando Isshiki-sempai los abandonó a ambos a su suerte en aquella clase de cocina para niños no perdió la paciencia y tampoco cayó en el pánico como su compañera. Mantuvo la cabeza fría y pensó la mejor manera de enseñarles a los niños la forma de preparar aquellos platos tan fáciles.

Soma no tenía problemas. Antes trataba con niños a diario y seguramente, aunque él no lo admitiría en voz alta, su pequeña actitud infantil (o inmadura según otros) que a veces podía tener le ayudaba a hacerse entender por los menores.

Cuando estaban cocinando y Tadokoro ya había tomado el ritmo después de enseñar sus peculiares (y lindas, había que admitirlo) habilidades con la cocina él se relajó por completo. Disfrutó enseñando a otros. Le era divertido y le despejaba la cabeza de todo el estrés que significaba hallarse dentro de una competencia que a su manera era muy importante. Aunque se hallaba concentrado había momentos en que miraba hacia el lado, revisando por inercia cómo lo estaba haciendo Tadokoro porque, ¡quién sabe!, quizás nuevamente se había bloqueado y necesitaba un empujón que le ayudara a seguir adelante. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella le había hecho adquirir aquellos hábitos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se desenvolvía muy bien ayudando a una pequeña niña; enseñándole cómo usar un cuchillo (que parecía de juguete) de manera apropiada y también cómo cortar los vegetales.

De pronto se halló como en un lapsus, sin saber qué hacer o cómo sentirse. Fue algo muy extraño. Parecía que sus sentidos se habían apagado durante un segundo mientras la observaba y es que Tadokoro, su amiga, siempre sacaba algo para sorprenderlo. Era una caja de sorpresas. Había facetas suyas que él no conocía y con el tiempo había estado deseando apreciar. Ahora ese mismo sentimiento se presentaba mientras, con los ojos fijos, pasaba la mirada desde su rostro con aquella sonrisa tan dulce que sólo ella poseía hasta sus movimientos fluidos a la hora de enseñar. Desde su propia posición, unas cuantas mesas de cocina más allá, podía apreciar perfectamente el ambiente cálido maternal que ella regalaba. Daban ganas de acercarse.

«Tadokoro es una persona muy cálida», se encontró pensando mientras la observaba sonreírle a la pequeña niña y como ésta le correspondía con tanta inocencia infantil.

Entonces se halló con la sorpresa de que él no podía aguantar una pequeña sonrisa también. Sacudió la cabeza y con aquella nueva expresión en su rostro mezclada con la que siempre tenía a la hora de cocinar, se encargó de ayudar a los pequeños mocosos que todavía tenía a su cargo. Era extraño pero había un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho que le hacía moverse con más ánimo que de costumbre.

De vez en vez daba miradas furtivas en dirección de Tadokoro porque, aunque recién lo notaba, se daba cuenta que realmente tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.

 **ii**

—¿Tadokoro? —llama con sorpresa mientras entra a la cocina del dormitorio. Se da cuenta que ella lleva su ropa de dormir pero sigue teniendo el cabello trenzado. Hay muy pocas veces en que la ha visto desordenada. Ladea la cabeza sin comprender las razones que tiene para estar ahí y mira a los costados, buscando alguna respuesta por el resto de la espaciosa cocina—¿Qué haces? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —y esa pregunta Soma la hace porque sabe que ella aprecia mucho sus horas de sueño.

Tadokoro se sobresalta, como siempre, y le mira con una sonrisa titubeante. No puede evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño mientras apoya una mano en la cadera, parado en su lugar y observándola con cuidado. La sonrisa que ahora le da dista mucho de ser como la que tenía esa tarde, frente a los niños, y eso por alguna razón le llena de un sabor amargo tanto como de inconformidad. No hay razón para que Tadokoro no le sonría igual que hace con otros. En serio no la hay. Él pasa más tiempo que cualquier persona junto a ella así que debería ser más natural junto a él.

«Por lo menos junto a mí», piensa con pereza pero seriedad. Es una conclusión a la que ha llegado de la nada.

—Eh… Nada. Sólo estaba dando un paseo —responde ella, como siempre un poco nerviosa. Junta las manos delante de su pecho y le sigue dando esa sonrisa titubeante. Intenta ignorar el hecho de que alguien pueda pasear dentro de una cocina.

Parece ansiosa por algo. Quizás porque ha sido elegida en el torneo, pero Soma no comprende esas cosas más allá de lo que es. Debería estar feliz de haber quedado porque por fin había podido mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades. Cierto era que él se sentía muy orgulloso de Tadokoro…

Pero con ese pensamiento de todas formas termina curvando los labios en una mueca. No está muy seguro por qué será pero la sensación que había tenido aquella misma tarde al observarla se conectan con algo más, mucho más profundo de lo que él esperaría. No tiene una respuesta lógica. Simplemente ahí está.

—¿No puedes dormir? ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta con preocupación. No puede evitarlo. Siente mucho cariño por Tadokoro ya que fue su primera amiga en la escuela y él es la clase de persona que cuida mucho a sus amigos.

«Aunque no estoy muy seguro si la quiero como amiga…», piensa de manera filosófica. Es un pequeño tintineo en su interior o una corazonada parecida a cuando cocina.

Soma se da cuenta de un detalle importante; siendo Tadokoro solamente su amiga le seguiría dando esas sonrisas titubeantes que da cuando está nerviosa, pero él quiere más. Siempre ha sido ambicioso a su manera y espera llegar a la cima de todo. Sus metas son algo importante y quiere alcanzarlas sin importar qué pase. Pues de esa forma llega a la conclusión de que del mismo modo que desea ser el mejor de la academia también le gustaría lograr que la sonrisa que Tadokoro le dirigiera fuera parecida a la que le da a los niños pequeños, como a esa pequeña para ser exactos, aquella expresión tierna tan maternal. No. Mejor. No quiere una sonrisa maternal porque esas cosas se guardan para los niños e hijos (no puede evitar pensar en su propia madre). Le gustaría la sonrisa que mamá le dedicaba a papá cuando éste le cocinaba algún platillo especial y, entonces, él le daría la misma sonrisa que su viejo le daba a su mujer.

Era cosa de lógica.

—Un poco… —farfulla en un tono de voz débil, ligeramente somnoliento.

—¿Es por lo de ayer? —suelta la bomba de pregunta, tan rápido que ni si quiera él sabe el verdadero significado.

Ayer, ayer cuando ganaron…

No. Soma piensa en algo más. Por extrañas razones que no puede entender del todo recuerda el momento justo en que le suelta unas palabras que son sinceras para él, un simple punto de vista, pero seguramente puedan llegar a tener otro significado, él nunca analiza sus palabras antes de decirlas. Un simple; "Tu comida es cálida, como tu corazón". Algo así que se escuchaba tan íntimo, o por lo menos ahora recaía en tal hecho. No lo había pensado como tal, simplemente que así era y fin de la historia.

Soma se encuentra serio. Tadokoro ladea la cabeza, confundida, casi con el signo de pregunta saliendo por su nuca y flotando sobre ella. Lo mira con ojos desorbitados y entonces sus pupilas se dilatan.

—Pues-

—Ya sabes, por haber sido seleccionada —Soma lo dice muy rápido y su sonrisa de ánimo que porta siempre lo acompaña. Camina hasta ella y le apoya una mano en el hombro que genera una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal. Es un gesto de apoyo, nada más, pero de pronto se siente muy diferente a otras veces. Le gustaría tocar su mano para apoyarla, hubiera sido perfecto que ella juntara las manos y él pudiera sujetarlas en el gesto que su viejo le había enseñado. Es sólo un capricho pero es tan fuerte que quema—¡No te angusties, Tadokoro! Estás ahí por tus habilidades, ¡podrás con ello! Todos te apoyamos. Sé que lo harás muy bien. Confío en ti.

—Yo… Gracias, Soma-kun. Eres muy amable, pero la verdad es que creo que quizás no llegue a ser tan buena como los demás —admite ella en voz baja, mirando el suelo. El agarre en su hombro se siente cálido.

Soma se hiperventila.

—¡No digas eso! Lo harás bien. Estaré apoyándote.

—G-Gracias, pero primero deberías preocuparte por ti, ¿no? Soma-kun lo tiene difícil también.

—Yo nada, ¡estoy tranquilo! Te estaré apoyando —sonríe con todos los dientes brillando. La mano en el hombro de la chica sigue ahí. No puede sacarla y tampoco desea hacerlo. De pronto su mirada se suaviza y su voz se escuchaba con tranquilidad en la cocina—: Siempre te apoyare, así que tranquila.

 **iii**

Soma piensa que ella es muy adorable y hay un montón de cosas que lo hacen así. Además de que es muy amable y su cocina es algo especial que le gustaría disfrutar más a menudo. Cierto es que le encanta cocinar con ella porque también es divertido, siempre lo apoya y da lo mejor para no entorpecerlo (aunque claro, nunca lo haría). Soma ha pasado momentos muy divertidos con Tadokoro, del mismo modo que otros cuantos tensos. Le gusta escucharla reír y también ver cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando sonríe. No puede evitar hinchar el pecho de orgullo y formar una expresión de aprobación cuando las demás personas se dan cuenta de lo habilidosa que ella es, podría ser algo parecido a un "Por fin se dan cuenta, tontos. Tadokoro realmente sabe cocinar".

Entonces llega un día en que sus sentimientos de amistad por ella parecen florecer por algo más. No hay forma de describirlo y tampoco de expresarlo. Se encuentra a la deriva.

En esos días en que sus manos se entrelazan cuando caminan juntos y se ríen a diario. Cuando sigue utilizándola como conejillo de indias para que pruebe sus horrendos platillos pero también es la primera en probar nuevas invenciones suyas que se sienten más frescas que las anteriores. Aquellos días a futuro en que piensa que es un gran día para poder salir a descubrir cosas nuevas con Megumi.

Uno de esos días de pronto se acuerda de la clase de cocina que les dieron a aquellos diablillos. No puede evitar soltar una exclamación simple, un "Ah" de nada, y Tadokoro lo mira, de pie a su lado mientras trabajan tranquilos en la cocina del dormitorio. Igual que en muchas clases habían hecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta ella con amabilidad.

—Eh, me acorde de aquella clase que dimos a los niños… —responde de manera vaga encorvando los hombros. Megumi sigue sin comprender pero entonces Soma le sonríe como siempre. Una genial idea flotando por su mente para poder ser expuesta—: ¡Nosotros también deberíamos tener niños algún día, Tadokoro, serías una excelente madre!

Soma no se da cuenta del peso que esas palabras tienen en su novia y no tiene más opción que sujetarla cuando ella, con la cara roja, se desploma sobre el piso sin poder soportar aquella confesión de casi matrimonio (¡¿algo así cuenta?!) de una manera tan a lo Yukihira.


End file.
